


All Fancy

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askMerlin seeing reader all dressed up for her first undercover mission (even though she hates wearing dresses)?





	All Fancy

“I feel like this is a bit over the top. Can’t I just sneak in?” You ask Roxy as she finished fixing your hair to show off you diamond teardrop earrings and matching necklace that helped accentuate your cleavage.  
“The security is ridiculous, so no!” Roxy countered, pinning more hair up.  
“I feel like a doll. I hate dresses.” You whine.  
“Well too bad. You are needed for this while Roxy helps me hack into their system.” Merlin said as he enters the room to absorbed in his clipboard to look up as see you.  
“What do you think Merlin? Isn’t she gorgeous?” Proud of her work Roxy stepped back from you.  
“Hmm?” Merlin questions as he raised his eyes upward to where he was peaking over his glasses. What he saw made his jaw drop.  
There you were in a black silk dress that hug every part of you just right. It showed off the perfectness of your curves that the suit jacket that you usually wore would never show. The fabric around your bust and hips were tight enough to show you off. And the neckline teased so low that it gave a perfect view of your cleavage. Everything about you was georgous. And the fact that he couldn’t tell where your gun was made everything worse for him.  
“Well, umm.” He cleared his throat. “It looks fine. We should finish our preparations Lancelot.” And he quickly turned around and exited the room.  
“Well at least we know it won’t be hard for you to seduce the target.” Roxy laughs.  
“Huh? Why?” You ask, puzzled making Roxy laugh harder.


End file.
